Kyle MacLachlan
| Occupation=Actor | First Film=Dune | Active Years=1984 – present | Notable Roles=Paul Atreides (Dune) Orson Hodge (Desperate Housewives - TV) Trey MacDougal (Sex and the City - TV) Special Agent Dale Cooper (Twin Peaks - TV) }} Kyle Merritt MacLachlan (born February 22nd, 1959) is an American actor best known for his work with director David Lynch and in story arcs on two highly-successful Television series centered on female foursomes (Sex and the City and Desperate Housewives). Career MacLachlan has worked extensively with Lynch, first appearing as Paul Atreides in Lynch's adaptation of Frank Herbert's Dune and as Jeffrey Beaumont in Blue Velvet. Later he played Special Agent Dale Cooper in Lynch's ABC television series Twin Peaks, reprising that role for Lynch's 1992 prequel Twin Peaks: Fire Walk With Me. Lynch commented on those roles in a 1993 GQ story about MacLachlan: :"Kyle plays innocents who are interested in the mysteries of life. He´s the person you trust enough to go into a strange world with." In the 1993 film version of Franz Kafka's The Trial, MacLachlan played the lead role of the persecuted Josef K. He also had a recurring role in the American television series Sex and the City, portraying Dr. Trey MacDougal, the temporary husband of Charlotte York (Kristin Davis). He portrayed the spirit of Cary Grant in Touch of Pink. Most noteworthy to critics was his uncanny ability to capture the nuances of Grant's mannerisms. MacLachlan also lent his voice to media mogul Donald Love in the video game Grand Theft Auto III. MacLachlan has appeared in several plays, including John Kolvenbach's On an Average Day with Woody Harrelson, on Broadway in The Caretaker with Patrick Stewart, as well as in Romeo and Juliet, and the Shakespearean history Henry V. After starring in the short-lived In Justice, MacLachlan will become a season regular on the hit show Desperate Housewives (His character began in the second-season episode "Don't Look at Me"). Personal life MacLachlan was born in Yakima, Washington. He is married, and lives in Manhattan with his wife and their two small dogs (a Jack Russell Terrier and a Yorkie/Chihuahua mix). Blaming it on "probably too much affection," the couple have created a website about their dogs. Filmography * Dune (1984) (as Paul Atreides) * Blue Velvet (1986) * The Hidden (1987) * Dream Breakers (1989) * Twin Peaks (1989–1990) (as Agent Cooper) * Don't Tell Her It's Me (1990) * The Doors (1991) (as Ray Manzarek) * Twin Peaks: Fire Walk with Me (1992) (as Agent Cooper) * Where the Day Takes You (1992) * Tales From the Crypt (1992) * Rich in Love (1993) * The Trial (1993) (as Josef K.) * Roswell TV (1994) * Against the Wall TV (1994) * The Flintstones (1994) * Showgirls (1995) * The Trigger Effect (1996) * Mad Dog Time (1996) * Thunder Point (1996) * Moonshine Highway (1996) * One Night Stand (1997) * Timecode (2000) * X Change (2000) * Hamlet (2000) (as Claudius) * Perfume (2001) * Me Without You (2001) * Grand Theft Auto III (2001) * Miranda (2002) * Northfork (2003) * Touch of Pink (2004) (as Cary Grant) * Inland Empire (2006) * Free Jimmy (2006) Film quotes * "We Fremen have a saying: "God created Arakis to train the faithful." One cannot go against the word of God." - as Paul Usul Muad'Dib Atreides in Dune. External links * * Kyle MacLachlan official site * A Class Apart: A Kyle MacLachlan aficionados page * Kyle MacLachlan - Total Website * Biography from Playbill MacLachlan, Kyle MacLachlan, Kyle MacLachlan, Kyle Category:Actors from Washington (state) Category:American film actors Category:American people of Scottish descent Category:American stage actors Category:American television actors Category:Best Drama Actor Golden Globe (television) winners Category:People from Yakima, Washington Category:Shakespearean actors Category:University of Washington alumni